Ekspresi Cinta
by chenma
Summary: Inilah yang Himchan suka dari Yongguk. Bang Yongguk yang apa adanya. Bang Yongguk yang jujur akan perasaannya. Bang Yongguk yang mengekspresikan cintanya secara sembunyi – sembunyi. BangHim couple here... Mind to RnR?


"Kau.. mau jadi pacar ku 'kan?" Himchan terpaku. Bukan pada ucapan yang ditujukan padanya, tapi sosoknya. Sosok manusia yang mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

Yongguk.

Ya, Bang Yongguk.

Karena Yongguklah yang mengutarakan hal itu padanya.

Karena Yongguklah yang menginginkan ia jadi pacarnya. Seorang Yongguk yang serius, yang gila akan buku, yang gila akan dunia perpustakaan.

Bukan lelaki yang romantis, bukan lelaki yang—bisa dibilang—masuk dalam kriteria setiap perempuan pada umumnya. Bukan lelaki yang dengan mudah menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada orang lain.

Bukan.

Bang Yongguk bukan seperti itu.

"H-himchan, k-kalau kau tidak mau y-ya.. t-tidak apa – apa."

Lihat? Belum ada satu huruf Himchan bunyikan dari mulutnya, lelaki itu sudah menyerah. Benar – benar bukan Bang Yongguk.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pergi." Sosok itu beranjak dari tempatnya—yang semula duduk di samping Himchan. Tersenyum sebentar pada Himchan lalu melangkah. Melangkah untuk pergi.

Grep

"Hei Bang aku 'kan belum mengeluarkan satu huruf pun dari mulut ku, kenapa sudah mau pergi, huh?" Himchan mencekal lengannya. Menariknya sedikit kuat agar Yongguk kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Tegang dan kaku.

Itulah yang ditangkap Himchan pada gelagat tubuh Yongguk.

Benar – benar lelaki yang tak bisa rileks.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai ku?"

Ups.

Himchan langsung menutup mulutnya. Lupa kalau lelaki di sampingnya ini bukan lelaki 'biasa'.

"Aa-itu—"

"Ah lupakan. Aku juga menyukai mu. Kita resmi jadi pacar sekarang." Seru Himchan senang sambil memeluk Yongguk dari samping. Sedikit tertawa ketika merasakan tubuh Yongguk bergetar.

"I-iya kita resmi sekarang."

Tak ada manis dan romantisnya sama sekali. Benar – benar diselimuti ketegangan dan kekakuan. Tapi apa ada yang salah? Masa bodo, Himchan menikmati penembakan aneh ini. Ya, Himchan menikmatinya juga mencintai Yongguk didekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Ekspresi Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: BangHim

Disclaimer: B.A.P punya TSent. Cerita punya ku.

Rate: T

Length: oneshot

Genre: fluff, romance menjijikan

Warning: typo (s), OOC, gaje, menjijikan, aneh, dll

A/N: akhirnya aku update BangHim juga. Argh .. sebenarnya agak takut sih pas mengeksekusi kalau fanfic ini adalah fluff romance gitu. Abisnya kan feel setiap orang beda – beda. Tapi ya terserahlah. Kan saya authornya jadi terserah saya dong /plak/ Oke, langsung baca aja yak. Jangan lupa review.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan masih ingat kejadian itu. Dimana seorang lelaki yang dikenal serius dan gila akan buku memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Ah, kalau diingat – ingat benar – benar membuat hati dan perutnya tergelitik. Bukan karena pernyataannya, tapi karena Yongguklah yang menyatakan hal itu padanya.

Cinta.

Benar – benar bisa membuat orang berubah menjadi 180 derajat dari aslinya.

Andai Himchan menolaknya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Yongguk selanjutnya? Bunuh diri? Ck, tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang kutu buku seperti Bang Yongguk bunuh diri hanya karena cintanya ditolak oleh seorang pecicilan seperti Kim Himchan? Ckck, benar – benar tak masuk akal.

Ting tong ting tong

Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Begitu bahagianya Himchan ketika mendengar bel _flat-_nya berbunyi. Malam ini malam minggu, sudah sewajarnya kan kau merasa bahagia ketika ada seseorang yang bertamu ke kediaman mu? Apalagi kalau itu adalah—

"Gukkie bogoshippoyo~"

—kekasih mu yang datang.

Himchan memeluk sosok itu erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yongguk. Meski sering bertemu di kelas, tapi rasa bernama rindu itu terus menghigapinya. Sedetik saja tidak bertemu, serasa seabad baginya.

"N-ne Himchan. N-nado. A-apa kau sudah siap?" mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Mengunci pintu _flat_nya. Mereka ingin _dinner_. _Candle light dinner_, batin Himchan senang.

**.**

Yongguk menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah restoran. Tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup nyaman dipilih untuk melakukan _candle light dinner_. Pelayannya juga ramah ketika menyambut kedatangan mereka. Himchan dan Yongguk memilih meja di dekat jendela. Sepertinya memerhatikan malamnya Kota Seoul pilihan yang cukup mengasyikkan.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Hime?"

"Eh?" diam membeku, ia berdoa semoga ia tak salah mendengar panggilan apa yang baru saja digunakan Yongguk untuknya.

"Atau kau mau ku pesankan?" refleks mengangguk, ia memilih sibuk memikirkan panggilan dari Yongguk tadi.

_Apa katanya? Hime? Masa dia memanggil ku begitu?_

"Ini pesanan anda." Suara benturan antara piring dan meja membuyarkan lamunan Himchan. Tergiur dengan hidangan yang di sajikan di depannya, Himchan langsung menyendok dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya, menikmati setiap rasa yang menyapa alat pengecapnya.

"Enak tidak?"

"Enak sekali."

Sibuk dengan makanan yang disajikan, tak sadar kalau Yongguk terus memerhatikannya. Tak sadar selembar kain sudah menempel dan menjamah tepi bibirnya.

"Bang—"

"Makannya pelan – pelan, Hime." Tersipu malu. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Merutuki kebiasaannya yang masih makan seperti anak kecil.

"Kau suka es krim tidak?"

"Sedikit."

"Banyak pun tak apa, Hime. Aku akan memesankannya untuk mu."

"Eh tid—"

Terlambat. Tangan Yongguk sudah melambai, memanggil seorang _waiter_ dan memesan satu es krim untuknya.

_Oh no, aku kan lagi diet_, rutuknya.

"Ini pesanan anda." Segelas es krim vanila dengan saus coklat dan taburan chocochip di atas dan sisinya begitu menggiurkan Himchan. Matanya tak lepas dari hidangan penutup tersebut.

"Aku suapinin ya." Seru Yongguk sambil menyendokkan dan menyodorkannya pada Himchan.

"A-_aniyo_. Aku tidak mau, Gukkie." Tolaknya dengan halus.

"Loh? Kenapa?" menggeser duduknya, ia berbisik, "aku sedang diet, hehe ..." kemudian menjauhkan lagi tubuhnya.

"Aku suka Himchan yang gendut kok."

"HAH?"

"E-eh maksud ku bagaimana pun Himchan aku tetap suka." Merona, ia memberikan pukulan kecil di lengan Yongguk, "ayo sekarang aaaa"

Bless

Manis. Dingin. Enak sekali.

"Bagaimana?" menutup mulutnya. Himchan merasakan hal aneh dalam mulutnya. Ia seperti memakan—besi?

"Hime?"

Klontang

Pupil Himchan membesar, menatap bergantian cincin—yang baru saja dimuntahkannya—dengan Yongguk. Seketika bingung ketika melihat kecemasan di wajah Yongguk.

"Bang—"

"Kau tidak apa – apa 'kan? Aku sempat khawatir menggunakan ide ini."

Ups.

Yongguk menutup mulutnya. Keceplosan.

"Ide? Ide apa?"

Gugup. Ia ketahuan. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar.

"Bang, apa maksudnya?"

"I-itu—"

"Pasti Jungpabo itu ya yang menyuruh mu melakukan ini semua?"

Duh ketahuan.

"I-itu—"

"Semuanya? Semua ini ide Jungpabo itu, huh?" lama, Himchan tak mendapat jawaban dari Yongguk. "Aku pulang." Beranjak dari tempatnya, Himchan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yongguk yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

_Aish mulut bodoh!_

"Hime, tunggu!"

**.**

Himchan pikir ini akan menjadi _candle light dinner_ yang indah. Meski ia pikir Yongguk tak akan memberinya hadiah atau kejutan kecil—seperti kencan mereka sebelum – sebelumnya.

Tapi ia salah, Yongguk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar kejutan!

Bodohnya, setelah ia memuntahkan cincin itu, ia baru menyadari kalau sikap Yongguk berubah 180 derajat. Senang? Tantu saja. Tapi, ia merasa ini bukan yang ia inginkan. Ini bukan kencannya. Ini bukan Yongguknya. Malam ini berbeda, penuh dengan keromantisan namun terasa hambar.

Tidak.

Himchan tidak suka kencan seperti ini.

Bukan karena kencan romantis ini atas ide Daehyun, tapi karena perubahan sikap Yongguk. Sikap seorang Bang Yongguk yang tiba – tiba menjadi perhatian padanya, memberikan kejutan padanya, bahkan mengucapkan kata manis padanya.

_Tidak, ini bukan Yongguk-ku. Bukan._

**.**

Yongguk menghentikan motornya di depan_ flat_ Himchan. Lelaki manis di belakangnya turun dan cepat – cepat memberikan helm padanya.

"Hime, tunggu!" Yongguk mencekal tangannya ketika Himchan mencoba untuk meninggalkannya lagi. Ia membalikkan badan Himchan. Menatap pada dua obsidiannya, "maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa. Sudah larut, sebaikanya kau pulang." Tapi Yongguk enggan melepaskan Himchan. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu."

"Oke, Kau punya waktu 5 detik."

"_Mwo_? Hei hei—"

"Lima, empat, tiga—"

"Hime, aku.. argh hei—"

"Dua, satu, sele—"

Grep

"Aku takut. Aku takut. Sudah cukup jangan menghitung lagi. Aku takut, Hime."

"Hah?"

"Aku takut, jangan pergi dari ku, Hime. Aku takut."

"Bang Yongguk, Hei!" Himchan memukul kepala Yongguk, membuat pelukannya melonggar kemudian lepas. "Kau takut kenapa? Aku tak akan pergi dari mu, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"B-bukan itu." menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu. Ragu untuk mengungkapkan ketakutannya.

"Lalu, kau takut apa?" tak menjawab, lama. Membuat Himchan kesal.

_Aneh sekali, berpikir eksak cepat tapi berpikir seperti ini lama sekali._

"Bang—"

"Jongup, jangan dekat – dekat dengan dia." Takjub, Himchan tak pernah menyangka Yongguk akan melarangnya dekat dengan lelaki lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau milik ku, Hime. Milik Bang Yongguk." Menoyor kepala Yongguk, Himchan memasang wajah kesal.

"Hentikan bersikap manis seperti itu Yongguk. Kau menjijikan!"

"Tapi Hime suka 'kan?" melotot, ia tak percaya telah melihat Yongguk berkedip genit padanya.

"Ya ampun, apa saja yang dikatakan Jungpabo itu pada mu, hah?"

"Rahasia. Oh ayolah Hime, jangan dekat – dekat dengan Jongup lagi, ne?" menghela napas. Ia lelah menghadapi Yongguk yang seperti ini.

"Aku dan Jongup hanya teman."

"Kalau hanya teman tidak pulang berdua dengan saling merangkul, Hime."

"Jongup memapah ku karena saat itu aku sakit. Kan kau yang menelantarkan ku, bodoh."

"A-ah maaf soal itu." Himchan memijit pelipisnya. Ia mulai berpikir, sebenarnya siapa sih pihak yang harusnya dilindungi?

"Kau memilih mendekam di perpustakaan bersama Junhong. Memberesi buku – buku tidak berguna itu dan Jongup menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan ku pulang, jadi ku terima saja." Yongguk menariknya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Maaf soal itu, aku tidak tega Junhong kena hukum sendiri, salah ku tidak mengajarkannya matematika sehari sebelum ia tes, jadi ya begitulah." Himchan mengangguk. Membalas pelukan Yongguk. Tersenyum bahagia. Yongguknya telah kembali. Yongguknya yang baik hati. Yongguknya yang tidak mudah mengekspresikan cintanya. Yongguknya yang sangat susah mengungkapkan kecemburuannya.

"Tapi panggilan mu pada ku, apa itu ide Jungpabo juga?"

"Itu dari Youngjae. Ehm.. dia hanya menyuruh ku memanggil mu dengan panggilan yang tidak biasa dan ku pikir.. Hime itu lucu. Kau.. tidak suka ya?" Himchan melepaskan pelukannya, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku suka, Gukkie. Tapi tidak dengan sikap manis mu malam ini."

"_Arasseo_. Aku akan jadi Bang Yongguk yang cuek untuk Kim Himchan." Tertawa, Himchan menyatukan dahi mereka. Saling menatap untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta masing – masing.

"Tak peduli Bang Yongguk romantis atau tidak, yang penting Bang Yongguk mencintai Kim Himchan. _Arasseo_?" memejamkan matanya, saling menghilangkan sekat udara di antara mereka. Menyatukan dua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang diselubungi rasa cinta.

**.**

Himchan selalu bersyukur akan setiap nikmat Tuhan yang diberikan padanya. Termasuk memiliki pacar yang tidak biasa seperti Yongguk. Meski kencan malam minggu mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi Himchan tidak peduli. Yang penting, Yongguk mencintainya dan saling memiliki itu sudah cukup 'kan?

Terkadang, Himchan memang tidak suka atas sikap Yongguk yang cuek. Mementingkan sekolah ketimbang dirinya, menolak bermesraan di depan umum dengannya, bahkan pernah Yongguk membatalkan kencan malam minggu mereka hanya karena ujian Fisika di hari Senin.

Tapi biar begitu, inilah yang Himchan suka dari Yongguk. Bang Yongguk yang apa adanya. Bang Yongguk yang jujur akan perasaannya. Bang Yongguk yang mengekspresikan cintanya secara sembunyi – sembunyi.

Sebenarnya, tanpa diminta pun, Yongguk akan selalu menjaga Himchan. Yongguk akan selalu mencintainya. Berusaha selalu ada untuknya. Meski tidak secara langsung dan nyata, tapi itulah Yongguk.

Bang Yongguknya Kim Himchan.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Himchan."

"_Nado, nado saranghae_ Bang Yongguk.

**END**

* * *

Ku pikir, baru fanfic ini yang berakhir happy ending, right? Dan sepertinya fanfic ini yang pure dengan couple tanpa perselingkuhan. Maaf jika tidak benar – benar fluff. Seperti Himchan, aku tidak suka yang romatis, tapi yang apa adanya. Ok, reviewnya ditunggu^^


End file.
